The Royal Heir, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Royal Heir, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (if you didn't play the previous book) * Keep playing. (Goes to Choice 3) * Go to The Royal Heir. Choice 1 (if you played the previous book) * Import now! * Play without importing. (Goes to Choice 3) Choice 2 * Yes, use the same names from the earlier books. (Goes to Choice 5) * Let me rename them now. Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your first name. Default is "Riley". Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your last name. Default is "Brooks". Choice 5 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new face! * No, I'll continue with my current face. (Goes to Choice 7) Choice 6 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 * Face 6 Choice 7 * Long Balayage (�� 15) * Medium Retro Wavy (�� 15) * Retro Waves (�� 15) * Braided Updo (�� 20) * Short Blue Ombre (�� 15) * Half Updo (�� 20) * Sidebun Updo (�� 20) * Wavy Long (�� 15) * Red Curly * Medium Straight * Medium Curly * Fishtail Braid * Short Curls * Straight Long * Braided Bangs * Wavy Ombre * Straight Bob Choice 8 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. (Goes back to Choice 5) Choice 9 (if you didn't play the previous book or chose not to keep the names) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your duchy's name. Default is "Valtoria." Choice 11 * Yes! (Goes to Choice 14) * No, customize my king. Choice 12 * Look 1 * Look 2 * Look 3 Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter the name of your king. Default is "Liam." Choice 14 * Yes! (Skip Choice 15) * No, I married someone else. Choice 15 * The dashing and honorable Liam. * The steadfast and sarcastic Drake. (Go to Choice 16) * The talented and beautiful Hana. * The humorous and loyal Maxwell. Choice 16 * Brooks. * Riley. * Walker. Choice 17 * Yes, show me a recap! * No, let me jump into the story. Chapter One: Labor of Love Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Hard! (No effect) * With a bone-crushing grip! (No effect) * Like a vice! (No effect) If the timer ends, you fumble for LI's hand. (No effect, but won't hurt LI) Choice 2 * Love and Lace (�� 15) ( ) (+Soulmates) * Sweet and Simple (No effect) Choice 3 * This is bad, isn't it? (No effect) * At least we're together. (No effect) * I never thought Olivia would be defeated by a door. (No effect) Choice 4 * Hana to play the piano! (No effect) * To hear the Cordonian quartet perform! (No effect) Choice 5 * Thank you. (No effect) * I guess that's better than having this baby on the ballroom floor... (No effect) * I NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL! (No effect) Choice 6 * Yeah, this room is actually nice! (No effect) * It's still not, y'know, a hospital... (No effect) Choice 7 * Candles would help. (No effect) * Just having all of your support is helping the most. (No effect) * FORGET ABOUT THE FREAKING CANDLES! I'M HAVING A BABY! (No effect) Choice 8 * Massage me! (No effect) * Don't touch me! (No effect) Choice 9 * I don't think I can do this. (No effect) * Where the hell is Doctor Ramirez? (No effect) * GET ME MY EPIDURAL!!! (No effect) Choice 10 * I'm scared. (No effect) * Protect our baby. (No effect) * I love you. (No effect) Choice 11 * For all of you to stay! (No effect) * Some privacy with just LI. (No effect) Choice 12 * My love for LI! (No effect) * My hatred for my enemies! (No effect) * My corgi! (No effect) The third option only appears if you bought the corgi. Choice 13 * I can do this... I can do this! (No effect) * Do you wanna be the one pushing?! (No effect) Choice 14 * LI! (No effect) * Doctor Ramirez! (No effect) Choice 15 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 * Face 6 Choice 16 * I'm so happy, I could cry! (No effect) * We did it! (No effect) * I can't believe that just happened! (No effect) Choice 17 * Royal Comfort (�� 25) ( ) * Basic Blanket (No effect) Choice 18 * Know exactly what name I want! (No effect) * Could use some ideas! (No effect) Choice 20 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Name your baby! Default is "Lilly" if MC names her. If you asked for LI's input, the default is: "Eleanor" if your LI is Liam, "Hope" if your LI is Drake, "Valentina" if your LI is Hana and you chose that option in Book 1, Chapter 15?, "Kenna" if your LI is Hana and you didn't choose "Valentina" in Book 1, Chapter 15?, "Annabelle" if your LI is Maxwell. Choice 21 * Yes, I want to give Lilly a nickname! (No effect) * No, she'll just be Lilly. (No effect) Choice 22 (Nickname) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your baby's nickname? Default is "Lil Bunny". Choice 23 * Celebrate your new baby! (�� 18) * Get some rest. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * A fancy mocktail! (Path A) * Champagne! (Path B) * Cordonian Ruby Cider! (Path C) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) * A delicious, fruit drink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) * The best champagne in the palace! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Path C) * Cordonian Ruby Cider! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Liam) Diamond Choice 3 (Drake) Diamond Choice 3 (Hana) * Feed me something decadent! (No effect) * Shower us in kisses! (No effect) * Just enjoy this moment with me! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Maxwell) Diamond Choice 3 * A kiss from my husband/wife. (No effect) * Just savoring this moment with you. (No effect) * Everything else on that snack cart! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I'm just glad the baby and I are safe. (No effect) * That was the most intense experience of my life. (No effect) * I don't even know how to feel. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * I know it hasn't been easy for you, either. (No effect) * Thank you. (No effect) * I couldn't have made it through without you. (No effect) * I could stand to hear more about how amazing I am. (No effect) You get the first option if Hana is your LI. Diamond Choice 6 * That was so sweet! (+Soulmates) * You're the best dad/mommy in the world already! (+Soulmates) * Lilly already loves you as much as I do/her mother does. (+Soulmates) " "'' Chapter Two: First Days Choices Choice 1 * Why didn't you tell me sooner? (No effect) * I get it... You did what you had to do. (No effect) * Just tell me there's a way out of this! (No effect) Choice 2 * The Auvernese Treaty (No effect) Choice 3 * Since when is holding a woman hostage reasonable? (No effect) * How about I reasonably hold my knife to your throat?! (No effect) Choice 4 * We need them. (No effect) * The heir's safety is at stake! (No effect) * Riley needs that doctor. (No effect) Choice 5 * If I have to fight Bradshaw. (No effect) * We've just got to tread carefully. (No effect) * But right now I just want to enjoy my baby! (No effect) Choice 6 * New Bloom (�� 20) * Sweet and Simple (No effect) Choice 7 * She definitely takes after me! (No effect) * How can someone so little drink so much? (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Trip over the baby clothes on the floor! (No effect) * Sneak out of the room! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Freeze! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze. (No effect) Choice 9 * Your turn to change it! (No effect) * At least we're getting practice! (No effect) Choice 10 * Royal Diaper (No effect) Choice 11 * I'll get her. (No effect) * Your turn. (No effect) * Rock, paper, scissors. (No effect) Choice 12 * That's my Lilly! (No effect) * LI, get in here now! (No effect) Choice 13 * I am loving every minute! (No effect) * I am dying to do something normal! (No effect) * I didn't realize it was possible to be this tired. (No effect) Choice 14 * Is a physical threat. (No effect) * Knows state secrets. (No effect) * Is hardly a threat at all. (No effect) Choice 15 * Excited to be back in the public eye. (No effect) * Kind of used to that pajama life now. (No effect) * Relieved to be off diaper-duty. (No effect) Choice 16 * Go out with Lilly and your friends! (�� 16) * Stay home and rest. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Exciting for Lilly to experience new things! (No effect) * Nice to just see the sun. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Drake * Liam * Hana * Maxwell You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 3 (Drake) * Lilly might be more... indoorsy. (No effect) * I've never seen you so protective. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Liam) * Were you jealous of Leo when he was the Crown Prince? (No effect) * I'm glad you're the one giving Lilly the speech. (No effect) * Isn't that the speech from The Lion King? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Hana) * Everything you dreamed it'd be? (No effect) * Your only choice, or was there a back-up kingdom? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Maxwell) * Help calm Lilly. (No effect) * Let Maxwell calm Lilly. (No effect) " " Choice 17 * We're nailing it. (No effect) * This is tough. (No effect) * I could have ten of these. (No effect) Choice 18 * Have LI pamper and cook for me! (�� 18) * Get some rest. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Liam) *Grab a spoon. *Lick it off your finger. Diamond Choice 2 (Liam) *So sweet of you. *Strange to think a king is cooking for me. Diamond Choice 3 (Liam) *''Liam's bread and ruby jam. '''Diamond Choice 4 (Liam)' *Relaxing music, please. *Let's enjoy the peace and quiet. Diamond Choice 5 (Liam) *Back. *Feet. + Soulmates Diamond Choice 6 (Liam) *Hold Liam. *Kiss Liam. "Flavor of Love" Choice 19 * Will be hard enough! (No effect) * Is gonna be fun! (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Royal Romance Category:The Royal Heir